Gravity Falls, Oregon
Gravity Falls, Oregon is a mysterious place where many supernatural things happen. Grunkle Stan lives in and runs the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent to live with him for the summer which leads them to discover these mysterious happenings. Known Residents *'Grunkle Stan' is the owner of the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. *'Soos' is a loveable man-child who works at the Mystery Shack gift shop. *'Wendy' is a mellow and cool teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. Wendy can be fun, until her rambunctious teenage friends show up. *'Deputy Durland' is part of the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls, along with Sheriff Blubs, who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. *'Sheriff Blubs' is part of the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls, along with Deputy Durland, who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. *''Lil Gideon' is a self-proclaimed television psychic whose real mission is to take down his competition, The Mystery Shack. *'Manly Dan' is the father of Wendy and 3 other boys who is also an emotionally unstable lumberjack. *'Tyler the Cute Biker' *'Bud' *'Toby Determined' is the reporter for the Gravity Falls Gossiper. *'Bud Gleeful' is the father of 'Lil Gideon. *'Shandra Jimenez' is the reporter for a possible TV show airing in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Mikey R.', a man with two broken arms. *'Lazy Susan' is Grunkle Stan's new, annoying girlfriend, and works at the Greasy's Diner, and has a lazy eye that never opens. Known Places *'The Mystery Shack' – a tourist trap, run by Grunkle Stan, which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. *'Tent of Telepathy –' a place owned by 'Lil Gideon that is a competitor of The Mystery Shack. *'Lake Gravity Falls' – the local lake. It was first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." *'Dusk 2 Dawn' – an abandoned mini-mart where teenagers hang out. *'The Multi-Bear's Cave' - home of the Multi-Bear. *'Scuttlebutt Island'-located in the middle of Lake Gravity Falls home of The Gobblewonker, and beavers. *'Greasy's Diner' - home of Lazy Susan, a stereotypical American diner, first seen in "Tourist Trapped." Fact from Fiction *Gravity Falls is located just North of Normal and West of Weird. *Gravity Falls has many supernatural happenings. *Gnomes creep around the land. *The Gobblewonker lives in Lake Gravity Falls. *There is a haunted house that sells cursed items. *There is a place called Dusk 2 Dawn that is haunted by the DEAD owners, and there is a floating brain in the freezer. *Dipper reads in the book 3 that he can’t trust anyone. *In an interview, the creator of the show said Gravity Falls is based on when he saw a sign saying "Boring OR." http://www.oregonlive.com/movies/index.ssf/2012/06/inspired_by_boring_ore_its_tru.html Gallery References Category:Places